Consumers have an increasing amount of on-demand media content available to them. For example, on-demand media content includes visual content (e.g., movies, television shows, still images), audio content (e.g., music), and software applications (e.g., games).
With an increasing amount of on-demand content available, it becomes more challenging for consumers to find, select and view content of interest.